eurekafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fargo und Königin Nyota
Eva Thorne lässt eine ägyptische Grabkammer zu "Global Dynamics" bringen, um sie dort zu öffnen, später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Forscher die Warnungen am Eingang lieber hätten ernst nehmen sollen. Carter darf sich nun nicht mehr nur mit der merkwürdigen Musik seiner Schwester, sondern auch mit einer verfluchten und verschwundenen Mumie herumschlagen, während Allison damit beschäftigt ist, über Nathans Tod hinweg zu kommen. Handlung Carter wird morgens von Musik geweckt, zu der Lexie im Wohnzimmer Yoga-Übungen macht. Als Zoe ihm dann auch noch Sojamilch in seinen Kaffee mischt, ist er sehr dankbar, zu "Global Dynamics" gerufen zu werden. Er trifft Fargo und Henry, die dabei sind, eine Gedenkstätte für Nathan zu errichten. Fargo bringt Carter zu Eva Thorne, die den Sheriff gerufen hat, weil sich Dr. Wilding an eine Tür gekettet hat, um sie und Dr. Sebastian Marx daran zu hindern, eine importierte ägyptische Grabkammer zu öffnen. Die Symbole am Eingang der Grabkammer stehen für Gefahr und Tod, aber Carter kann Dr. Wilding überzeugen, sich loszuketten. Während die anderen mit ihrer Arbeit an Königin Nayotas Grabkammer beginnen, geht Carter zu Allison. Er ist überrascht, dass sie bereits wieder arbeitet, da Nathans Tod erst wenige Wochen her ist, gibt ihr dann aber die Kette, die Nathan ihr zur Hochzeit schenken wollte. Abends versucht Fargo einen Platz für ein Bild von Nathan zu finden, lässt es allerdings fallen und rennt weg, als ihm eine mumifizierte Hand auf die Schulter fasst. Er und Carter gehen daraufhin in die Grabkammer von Königin Nayota und müssen feststellen, dass diese verschwunden ist und Dr. Marx ohnmächtig neben ihrem Sarkophag liegt. Allison will unterdessen nach Hause gehen und löscht in ihrem Büro das Licht, doch plötzlich sieht sie Nathan, der ihr sagt, dass er sie immer lieben wird. Als sie das Licht wieder einschaltet, ist er verschwunden. Dr. Marx liegt auf der Krankenstation und erzählt, dass Dr. Wilding die Mumie entwendet haben muss, da sie verschwunden war, nachdem Marx vom Abendessen zurück kam. Fargo will ihnen aber beweisen, dass die Mumie lebt und der Fluch, von dem am Eingang die Rede war, wirkt. Carter befragt Dr. Wilding und fragt ihn auch, was er über Dr. Marx weiß. Dr. Wilding erzählt, dass Marx' richtiger Name Paco Lopez ist und er in einige Skandale verwickelt war. Carter und Jo wollen noch einmal mit ihm reden und gehen deshalb zu Vincent ins Café, wo Marx sein Buch vorstellen und signieren soll. Er ist allerdings bereits eine Stunde zu spät dran und Vincent hat nichts von ihm gehört. Jo und Carter trinken einen Kaffee, als Fargo zu ihnen kommt, sich Carters Wasserglas nimmt, etwas trinkt und ihnen dann Blut eines seit über tausend Jahren toten Fischs zeigt, das mit der gleichen Technik regeneriert wurde, mit der sie auch die Grabkammer geöffnet haben. Er glaubt, dass die Mumie dadurch wiederbelebt wurde. Carter und Jo sind von der Idee nicht wirklich überzeugt und machen sich auf den Weg, um Marx zu suchen, als Lexi kommt und ihnen CDs mit ihrer Musik gibt. Eva Thorne zeigt Henry ein Bild eines Kombinationsschlosses mit unbekannten Symbolen und fragt ihn, ob er ihr helfen kann, es zu öffnen. Er fragt sie, wo sie es gefunden hat und was sie wirklich sucht. Sie sagt ihm, dass die Details geheim sind, woraufhin er ihr sagt, dass sie sich jemand anderen suchen muss, der ihr hilft. Jo und Carter sind unterdessen bei Marx angekommen und finden ihn mumifiziert in seiner heißen Badewanne. Henry untersucht den Leichnam und sagt Carter, Allison und Eva, dass Marx völlig ausgetrocknet war und es ein Virus oder ähnliches sein könnte, der aber wahrscheinlich durch direkten Kontakt übertragen wird, da sie sonst schon mehr Opfer hätten. Eva will wissen, ob Carter bereits mehr über die verschwundene Mumie weiß, da diese die Quelle für die Infektion sein könnte, und sie nicht will, dass noch mehr gute Wissenschaftler sterben. Bei den Worten entschuldigt Allison sich und setzt sich in ihr Auto, wo sie Nathan im Rückspiegel sieht, der ihr sagt, dass er sie nie verlassen wird. Als sie sich umdreht, ist er aber verschwunden und Eva klopft an ihr Fenster. Eva sagt, dass sie weiß, wie Allison sich fühlt, da auch sie ihren Mann verloren hat, und dass es nicht leicht ist, Allison aber nicht alleine sei. Carter fragt Zane nach Marxs Kamerafrau Eileen Michaels, die die gesamte Zeit mit in der Grabkammer war und seit dem Vortag von keinem mehr gesehen wurde. Laut dem Sicherheitsprotokoll hat sie das GD-Gebäude nie verlassen. Zane zeigt Carter noch ein paar Symbole aus der Grabkammer und meint, dass es sich um eine Seuche gehandelt haben könnte. Carter bittet Zane, mit Dr. Wilding zusammenzuarbeiten, um herauszufinden, was die Symbole bedeuten, während er nach Eileen sucht. Carter hat bereits einen Verdacht und bittet Fargo, ihm zu zeigen, wo er die Mumie gesehen hat. Dabei sieht er die Brunnenanlage, die noch nicht fertig gebaut ist, und findet Eileens mumifizierte Leiche in dem Wasser. Die Leiche wird entfernt und zu Henry zur Autopsie gebracht. Allison sagt Carter, dass alle GD-Mitarbeiter untersucht werden, da die Mumie immer noch verschwunden ist und sie nicht wissen, wer sonst noch Kontakt zu ihr hatte. Gerade als Allison ihm von Nathan erzählen will, sieht sie, dass Fargo die Trinkwasseranlage im Gang hinter ihnen auseinander genommen hat, weil er so durstig ist. Da sie wissen, dass die anderen beiden Opfer völlig ausgetrocknet sind und vor ihrem Tod sehr durstig waren, kommt Fargo in Quarantäne. Henry will die Autopsie an Eileen durchführen, findet aber nur Staub im Leichensack. In Marx Leiche hingegen hat Henry im Magen wachsende Zellen gefunden, konnte bisher aber nicht rausfinden, was es für Zellen sind. Zane und Dr. Wilding hingegen haben herausgefunden, dass Königin Nayota wahrscheinlich von ihren Priestern getötet wurde, bevor sie der Seuche zum Opfer fallen konnte, ein Heilmittel konnten sie bisher aber nicht ausfindig machen und auch nicht herausfinden, worum es sich bei der Seuche handelt. Da sie noch immer keine Spur von der verschwundenen Königin haben, schlägt Carter vor, den Staub in ihrem Sarkophag zu untersuchen und es stellt sich heraus, dass Königin Nayota genau wie Eileen zu Staub zerfallen ist. Allison zeigt Carter Fargos Blut und für ihn sieht es aus wie Käfer, die darin herumschwimmen, weshalb er auf die Idee kommt, dass es sich bei der Seuche nicht um eine Krankheit, sondern um eine Insektenplage handelt, was auch erklären würde, warum Fargo immer schwächer wird, wenn sie ihm Wasser geben, da sich die Insekten vervielfältigen. Carter fährt los, um Henry zu warnen. Gerade als er ihn aus dem Quarantänezelt herausgerufen hat, beginnen die Käfer aus Marx Leichnam zu brechen und kurze Zeit später verlässt ein riesiger Schwarm das Zelt. Carter informiert Jo, die alle Leute in die Gebäude schicken soll, da sich der Schwarm auf den Weg ins Zentrum gemacht hat. Carter und Henry fahren zu GD. Aus den Symbolen konnten Zane und Dr. Wilding herausfinden, dass sich die Käfer neue Wirte für ihre Eier suchen müssen, und früher alle betroffenen Menschen getötet und ihre Städte verbrannt wurden. Carter fragt sich, warum sich die Larven in Marx entwickeln konnten, aber nicht in Eileen. Henry macht sich auf den Weg, das Wasser aus dem Brunnen zu untersuchen, als Zoe bei Carter anruft. Die Käfer sind alle vor dem Café Diem und da Carter Lexis Musik im Hintergrund hört, bittet er Zoe, diese auszuschalten, woraufhin die Käfer wegfliegen. Als Zoe ihm das sagt, bittet er sie, die Musik wieder einzuschalten, und die Käfer kommen zurück. Carter erzählt Henry und Allison, dass sie nun einen Weg haben, die Käfer anzulocken, und nur noch etwas benötigen, um sie zu töten. Im Wasser hat Henry aber nichts gefunden, weshalb nur noch die Temperatur in Frage kommt, da Marx in heißem Wasser gefunden wurde und das Wasser im Brunnen aus einer unterirdischen Quelle stammt und eiskalt ist. Um sicher zu sein, versetzen sie Fargo in eine leichte Kryostase und es funktioniert. Als sie Fargo wieder auftauen, erscheint Nathan und sagt Allison, dass er sie immer lieben wird. Doch auch Carter und Henry können ihn sehen und Fargo, der kurz zu sich kommt, denkt, er sei im Himmel. Henry erklärt, dass es ein Hologramm von Nathan ist, das durch den logischen Diamanten bei bestimmten Lichtfrequenzen entstehen kann, weil Nathan es in den Diamanten programmiert hat. Carter lockt den Schwarm mit Lexis Musik in Vincents Kühlraum, wo sie die Käfer erfrieren lassen. Später kommt Eva Thorne zu Zane und fragt ihn, ob er ihr mit den Symbolen helfen könne und er ist gerne bereit, das zu tun. Allison hört sich unterdessen die Nachricht an, die Nathan für sie auf dem Diamanten hinterlassen hat. Er sagt ihr, dass er sichergehen wollte, dass er immer bei ihr sein kann, wo auch immer er oder sie sich gerade aufhalten mögen, außerdem sagt er ihr, dass er sie nie wieder verlassen und immer lieben wird. Als Nathans Hologramm verschwindet, verabschiedet sich Allison von ihm.